


Between us

by goldkhator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Between us

**Автор:Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** Шерлок (BBC)  
 **Основные персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Джон/Шерлок  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Слэш (яой), POV  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+194 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Почему все должно легко даваться?  
  
  
---|---  
  
\- Скажи, Джон, по какой причине ты все еще здесь, со мной? – угрюмо спросил Холмс, нехотя ковыряя какую-то кашу в тарелке, любезно приготовленную миссис Хадсон.  
\- Потому что люблю тебя, - ни секунды не медля, ответил я, вставая из-за стола. Его поведение навевало на меня мысли о разговоре с ребенком – почему да как. Детям обычно отвечают что любят их, хорошо, раз он ведет себя как ребенок, я ему подыграю. Хотя не могу сказать, что солгал. К тому же, от моего внимания не ускользнуло то, как на миг вилка замерла в его руке, и затем он принялся ковырять кашу с еще более мрачным видом. – Поверил? А теперь, будь добр, съешь все, что лежит на твоей тарелке. – Сердито приказал я, надевая куртку. – Потому что если ты не умрешь от истощения, тебя убью я.  
С этими словами я оставил его в гордом одиночестве, а сам отправился на работу. Арендную плату никто не отменял.  
***  
\- Это правда? – спросил внезапно Шерлок, вырывая меня из раздумий о новой статье для моего блога. Он сидел в кресле, внимательно вглядываясь в экран телевизора, время от времени, заполняя пространство комнаты своими весьма не джентльменскими замечаниями по поводу умственного развития главного действующего лица, чем вызывал у меня легкую улыбку.  
\- Смотря что. – Как можно равнодушнее ответил я, обостряя однако внимание до предела. В отличие от Холмса, который может не обращать на меня внимания, даже разговаривая со мной, с ним так поступать нарочно я просто не в состоянии, ибо загадочнее человека мне не приходилось встречать в жизни, и живя с ним довольно продолжительное время, я все равно продолжаю открывать для себя все новые и новые грани его, несомненно, гениальной личности.  
Шерлок замолчал, и я не собирался уточнять, что он имел в виду. Правда, я догадался, о чем именно он спросил, но гордость не позволит ему уточнить.  
Я и сам думал об этом на протяжении всего дня. Зачем я сказал, что люблю его? Просто иногда он доводит меня до крайней степени раздражения. Я был уверен, что он хочет знать именно зачем я это сказал, а не так ли это на самом деле.  
Но я ошибся…

Подойдя к двери его спальни, и не решаясь войти, я просто наблюдал за ним в приоткрытую дверь… я смотрел на его правильную осанку, вопреки росту, он никогда не горбится; на скрипку, лежащую рядом на кровати; на то, как изящно он держит двумя пальцами сигарету, аккуратно стряхивая иногда с нее пепел в ту самую пепельницу из дворца.  
Пока я следил за ним, он не сделал ни одной затяжки, забыв, казалось, о самом существовании сигареты в своих пальцах… но стоило огоньку дотлеть до фильтра, он потушил ее и, не поворачивая головы, спокойным голосом поинтересовался:  
\- И долго еще ты собираешься там стоять?  
\- О, прости… как ты… впрочем, не важно…  
\- Я считал твои выдохи. – Сразу же ответил Шерлок. Его ответ поразил меня. Все это время он думал только о моем дыхании? Да и как он услыхал? Но дальнейшие его рассуждения подтвердили его слова - он безошибочно вычислил время. – Знаешь сколько выдохов в среднем человек делает за минуту? – 20, из этого могу заключить, что торчишь ты там минут пятнадцать, а вот сколько ты еще собирался…  
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял, я врач, кстати. И я не знаю как долго… всю ночь? – шутливо спросил я, без разрешения входя к нему в комнату.  
Он кинул на меня взгляд, который я не смог идентифицировать, но в следующее мгновенье, готов поклясться, по его лицу скользнула тень разочарования.  
\- Присаживайся, раз пожаловал. – Он указал на диванчик около шкафа. – Чем обязан?  
\- Шерлок, ради бога, ты не министр, а я не на приеме. – Он соединил кончики пальцев, и внимательно следил за мной. Я привык к этому, хотя поначалу испытывал острый дискомфорт. Его поведение говорило мне, что он обижен – сердит – за мои слова, или же за нежелание их объяснить?  
\- И все же… - пробормотал он, - я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, иначе не пришел бы.  
\- Я просто хотел узнать, как ты.  
\- Ах, вот оно что. – Язвительно заметил он, сцепив ладони в замок. – Как видишь, из окна не выбросился, под поезд тоже не лег, даже не сделал ни одной затяжки…  
\- Прекрати! – Сердито оборвал я поток его сарказма. – Почему это должно быть так сложно?  
\- Что именно? – Он продолжал буквально пригвождать меня взглядом к спинке диванчика.  
\- То, что творится в твоей голове! – я изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках, но становилось все труднее.  
\- Значит, ты сказал правду. – Он надолго замолчал. Возможно, нужно было встать и уйти, но я не шевельнулся.  
Я вздрогнул, когда он заговорил снова:  
\- Ты, кажется, дал понять, что тебя это не интересует. – Признаться, я не сразу понял о чем он, но вдруг четко вспомнился наш давнишний разговор в кафе. Я тогда сказал, что _это_ нормально, но я ничего такого не имею в виду.  
\- Ну да, ты ведь мой…ээ… понимаешь, друг… друзей тоже любят, Шерлок. – Я заерзал на месте, мне стало неуютно. Он это заметил, конечно, и теплая улыбка появилась у него на губах. Не часто он так улыбается, и не всем.  
\- Джон, я тоже солгал, - такое признание заставило меня удивленно вскинуть брови. Я недоверчиво уточнил:  
\- Да?  
\- Лгать и не говорить правду – не одно и то же.  
\- Ты гей? – Вопрос, который я не решался задать ему раньше.  
\- Я этого не говорил, - серьезно, но в тоже время с весельем в глазах, отрезал он.  
\- Но…  
\- Я сказал, что не ищу отношений, ну, или ты не так понял. – В его голосе все так же чувствовалось тепло.  
\- Я вообще тебя не понимаю, - горько буркнул я.  
\- Да… я тоже. – Он поднялся со своего места и присел около меня. Его ладони легли на мои плечи, и он притянул меня к себе, прошептав на ухо: – Я надеялся, ты поможешь мне разобраться…

5 января 2012


End file.
